planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update Number 3
Game Update Number 3 General Updates *Tweaks have been made to render distance values Infantry Updates *Corrected an issue while using HR-NV on an SMG on low settings that would make it difficult to see other players within 20m *Dying and reviving with the VS Eridani SX5 HS/NV Scope equipped will no longer cause the scope to become misaligned. *Icon for the VS Eridani SX5 should no longer be misaligned *If an engineer turret is placed on or near a vehicle pad, they will be deconstructed when a vehicle spawns. Vehicle Updates *Optics will no longer persist when switching from gunner to the driver’s seat in various vehicles Item Updates *New SMG’s and customization items UI Updates *Players with outfit tags should be able to see kill messages in chat *Made it so players can see hotspots on continents they are not on. *While using the Enemy/Ally HUD color scheme, the influence pie chart will only display 2 wedges (ally vs enemy) instead of three (two of them being red anyway) *Squad leaders should now be properly added to the Command Chat voice channel *Squad leaders that belong to a platoon should now be able to promote a member of their squad to the role of squad leader. *Fixed an issue where changing an outfit member’s rank would not always work on the first attempt *Corrected an issue where multiple consumable tints could not be purchased at once in the Premium Early Access section of the depot *Submachine guns should now appear properly in the depot when filtering for Infiltrator or Heavy Assault weapons *Influence percentages on the HUD should now update more dynamically *Fixed an issue where purple generator icons were being displayed on the respawn map instead of the appropriate destroyed generator icon *Will no longer display a “Killed by []” message in chat when you are killed by a pain field Facility Updates *Fixed the spawn location for Xelas South Bridge *Made fixes to the coverage of multiple spawn room pain fields including: **Zurvan Pump Station **Zurvan Network Complex **All forward spawns for Dahaka **Saurva Data Storage **Mao Southeast Gate **Mao Southwest Gate **Rashnu Cavern **Rashnu Southern Pass **Allatum Broadcast Hub **Allatum Research Lab **Hvar Northgate Garrison **Auraxicom Substation **Wokuk Shipping Dock **Wokuk Storage Yard **Camp Waterson **Elli Barracks Complex *Should now be able to successfully capture the Freyr Substation forward spawn point *Fixed the spawn point at the NS Refinery *Made fixes so the spawn room shields will properly change faction when the point is captured across the following areas: **Hvar, Southeast Forward Spawn **Mekala, North Forward Spawn **Tumas, Northeast Forward Spawn *All jump pads at Tawrich Depot should work correctly again *All teleporters at Andvari Bio Lab should have functioning shields again *Amerish’s East Hills Checkpoint should now display correct region info in the HUD *All jump pads and air vehicle pads at Elli Amp Station should now properly recognize the Empire in control of the facility *Saerro Listening Post’s teleporter room has had its pain field re-enabled *Fixed an issue where specific door shields at Zurvan would be invisible when viewed from certain angles *Corrected some missing wall textures at Tawrich *Corrected ramp geometry errors across all amp stations *Regions of the Vanu Archives should no longer display as part of Snake Ravine in the HUD Audio Updates *VS Flare audio should no longer cut out when running low on ammo Category:Game Update